


A Wet Dream

by Hiddlestuck



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck





	A Wet Dream

This man-like creature had been haunting your dreams for weeks, you could always run, but he managed to find you each time. Luckily before he grabbed you, you woke up. The identical dream, every damn night. The same burned man in a tattered red and green sweater, old fedora and that gloved claw on his hand. The sound of the claws scraping in the boiler room were identical to nails on the chalkboard but worse. You’ve never seen this man in your life so how was it possible to dream about him? Although the scarred man was frightening he sometimes said things that turned you on, accidentally. When you weren’t dreaming you were always thinking about him, wondering what would happen if he did catch you. Would he kill you? Or did he have other things on his mind?

Usually in the dreams you were wearing the same thing you wore to bed, sweatpants and a T-shirt. Tonight would be different, you slid on the thin, black baby doll chemise that hugged your body in just the right places. Next you slid on sheer, black knee high socks and jumped under the covers waiting to fall asleep.

Moments later you opened your eyes and your senses were met with the same familiar scent of the boiler room. This time you walked confidently around, seeking the man himself, you knew you were getting closer as you heard the familiar chime.   
  
“One, two Freddy’s coming for you..three, four better lock your doors.”   
  
You felt your heart practically pounding in your chest, echoing in your dreams when the singing stopped and silence filled the air. You heard him laugh and you looked in the direction to see him sitting on a desk grinning, his foot swinging absently in the air.

“God damn! Don’t you look hot!” Freddy grinned while licking his lips hungrily at you. He leaned back and let both legs hang over the front of the desk. “Come on now, don’t be shy sit on uncle Freddy’s lap.” He chuckled again and patted his legs for you to sit. You stood still, scared to move. “Come on bitch! Don’t make me force ya!” Fearing what he might do you forced yourself to march forward in front of him. You felt like you lost your balance as he pulled you into his lap, snaking his arm around your waist. His hand creeping closely to your crotch, while his gloved hand danced dangerously on your upper thigh. You felt the cool blades of the glove against your skin causing you to gasp, the blades nicking your skin. “What are you so jumpy for? Am I really that scary?” You looked at Freddy and winced as the blood pooled out of leg.   
“Sorry but that really was your own fault,” Freddy slid himself out from under you, pinning you on the desk. He slid up your dress and lapped at your blood, cleaning up his slice. His long tongue licking up to your panties. You stifle a nervous laugh as his head is under your dress and his hot breath reaches through your lacy panties. “These gotta go, cute as they are.” You heard fabric tear as he ripped your panties off and you were exposed. Freddy could tell you seemed tense, “relax uncle Freddy will make things better.” He whispered before gliding his wet tongue at the folds of your entrance, dipping in deeper you moaned quietly as he thumbed at your clit, his burned skin causing friction. Freddy continued lapping at your wet pussy just until you felt like you were losing yourself in a climax he abruptly stopped. “It’s cute you think you’re in charge, but you gotta earn this kid.” In a swift movement Freddy’s cock is at your entrance, rubbing against you. You can’t see it, but you can feel that it’s big. In a split second he rams himself in fully and you scream out in agony as his cock shreds your inner walls, stretching it out to fit his. “Doesn’t anyone fuck you? So tight, I’ll fix that though. I’ll loosen you up just like a street whore. You wrap your legs around his body and you feel him deeper in you. You feel his blades slice your skin gently and he bites at your skin, breaking through the first layer. You moaned loudly as you felt him release his warm cum inside you and your body spasmed uncontrollably as you came and It felt like Freddy never stopped filling you with his cum. You felt so full after, and so tired even though you were in a dream. Freddy whisper lingered in your thoughts, see you tomorrow night bitch.”   
You woke up in your bed blushing from your dream no longer fearing Freddy. You sat up in bed feeling sore and felt something ooze between your legs. Sometimes things that happen in your dream appear in real life, especially a dream with Freddy.

 


End file.
